Temperance Brennan
| apparition.dernière = | apparitions.des.liste = show }} Le Docteur Temperance "Bones" Brennan, née Joy Ruth Keenan est une anthropologue judiciaire et travaille à l'Institut Jefferson à Washington D.C. Elle travaille avec son mari Agent Spécial du FBI, Seeley Booth, pour résoudre des enquêtes, qui nécessitent ses talents. Il la surnomme "Bones", en raison de son boulot d'anthropologue qui l'oblige à côtoyer les squelettes. Elle déteste ce surnom, au début, mais finit par l'accepter. Ils mènent, tous deux, une relation durable, en tenant compte de leurs personnalités différentes. Le personnage de Temperance est basé sur l'auteur Kathy Reichs. Interprété par Emily Deschanel, Brennan est une meneuse. Bien que le personnage soit nommé après l'héroine des romans polars de Reichs, la création du personnage se référa plus à Reichs elle-même plutôt que la protagoniste des romans.Goldman, Eric, "Digging Up Secrets With the Cast of Bones", IGN, May 31, 2007. Retrieved on June 4, 2007. En plus de son travail au Jefferson, Brennan est une romancière de best-sellers, écrivant à propos d'une anthropologue de fiction, Kathy Reichs. Dans le pilote de la série, Brennan dit que l'anthropologue le plus proche se trouve à Montréal. Temperance Brennan se confie souvent à sa meilleure amie et compagnon de travail, artiste judiciaire Angela Montenegro. A part Angela, le Docteur Brennan a une bande de 'fouines' (un terme donné par l'Agent Booth pour décrire ce que les scientifiques font), soit l'expert en entomologie Dr. Jack Hodgins, Dr. Camille Saroyan, une pathologiste judiciaire et le boss de Brennan, et, auparavant (dans la Saison 3) Dr. Zack Addy, un expert des traumatismes osseux qui fut l'assistant du Dr. Brennan. Brennan décida de devenir anthropologue après avoir vu le film "La Momie", comme étant révélé dans plusieurs épisodes. Brennan décrocha son diplôme de l'Université du Nord-Ouest et est une chasseuse confirmée (elle possède une licence de chasse dans quatre états indéterminés). Elle prétend qu'elle ne chasse que pour la nourriture,"Vous chassez ? Seulement pour la nourriture.", La Secte Rouge, Bones Saison 1 Épisode 19. bien que dans les épisodes suivants, elle devient végétarienne. Personnalité Brennan est une scientifique accomplie, surpassée en terme de détachement émotionnel par son assistant (pour les deux premières saisons) et ensuite docteur Zack Addy. Son approche scientifique de la vie provient de son autisme. Elle est aussi athée, très critique à propos de n'importe quelle religion, bien qu'elle croit à la peine de mort."L'Ombre d'un doute", Bones Saison 1 Épisode 7. Sa position contre la religion et son athéisme ont crée plus d'une dispute entre elle et Booth, qui est un Catholique converti, très protecteur de sa Foi. Le personnage de Brennan se développe dans la seconde saison où elle nomme le reste de l'équipe comme "nos fouines" même si le terme "fouine" est surtout utilisé par Booth quand il décrit l'équipe, en incluant Brennan. Le détachement émotionnel de Bones provient de son autisme, ayant ainsi le classique manque de contact social, de manière à ce qu'elle ne comprenne certaines blagues et certains commentaires à propos des relations homme-femme. Emily Deschanel commenta que "Bones" Brennan "est beaucoup plus jeune et différente" de la Brennan des romans de Kathy Reichs. Elle ajouta, "Non pas qu'il n'existe pas des ressemblances, mais elles sont différentes, on ne peut pas le nier." En dépit des connaissances avancées de Bones en anthropologie, elle reste assez inculte en terme de culture générale, et ses compagnons de travail, surtout Booth, aiment la taquiner sur ce sujet. Un gag récurrent de la série se fait, quand quelqu'un fait une référence culturelle évidente et que Bones y réplique "Je ne sais pas ce que c'est..."("I don't know what that means" en VO), et elle reste assez excitée quand elle les comprend. Par exemple, dans "Guido on the Rocks", Bones explique tout sur les guidos, le programme GTL (Gym, Tan, Laundry) et toutes les caractéristiques "tribales" des habitants de Jersey Shore après avoir confondu le programme de télé-réalité avec un documentaire. Brennan, étant autiste, insulte la plupart des personnes qu'elle rencontre sans s'en rendre compte, et elle se moque de la religion; elle annonça, une fois, que Dieu n'était que pure fiction sous les yeux d'un vieux prêtre. Elle insulte aussi ses collègues en prétendant que son environnement de travail est meilleure que les leurs, ou que sa zone d'expertise permet de mieux donner la cause de la mort que les leurs. Un exemple de cette attitude : dans "La Femme de Loth", Brennan s'énerva sur Camille car elle n'avait pas enlevé la chair d'un cadavre. Le point de désaccord était que Brennan croyait sincèrement que Camille ne pourrait pas trouver la cause de la mort alors qu'elle le pouvait en examinant les os. Ainsi, peu de temps après, Brennan s'excusa alors à contrecoeur; ce qui n'arrive pas souvent. La plupart du temps, elle croit avoir toujours raison et ne croit pas insulter les gens. Le Dr. Brennan montre également un grand sens de l'intégrité. Dans "Anok", Booth confie au Directeur Adjoint Andrew Hacker "qu'une des choses "qui font de Bones ce qu'elle est" est qu'elle ne supporte pas la pression ou qu'on lui force la main.", " http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bones_(season_5)#Episodes", Wikipedia, May 13, 2013. Personnage Brennan travaille à l'Institut Jefferson à Washington D.C., accompagnée par l'Agent Spécial Seeley Booth (David Boreanaz) afin d'enquêter sur des affaires qui requièrent leurs talents. Il la surnomme "Bones," faisant référence à son boulot d'anthropologue. Ils sont maintenant mariés et vivent ensemble avec leur fille. Bien que le couple ne voulait pas, en tout premier lieu, s'embarquer au-delà de la frontière de bons amis, les deux personnages ont tendance à passer de plus en plus de temps ensemble en dehors du boulot, au fur et à mesure de la série. Ils ont des conservations "intimes" à propos de leur passé et de leur présent, et il n'est pas rare qu'ils aillent déjeuner ou dîner ensemble. De plus, Booth apprit à Brennan à faire du skate, et voyagea avec elle en Angleterre ou en Chine. Après une série de coups manqués, les deux personnages deviennent intimes au sortir d'une crise, ce qui résulte en la conception du premier enfant du couple, une fille qu'ils nommèrent Christine après le nom de la mère de Brennan. Ils achetèrent une maison ensemble, et se marièrent, après une longue et bizarre période d'attente due à la menace d'un serial-killer (Christopher Pelant) de tuer cinq innocents si Booth épousait Brennan ou s'il lui avouait pourquoi le mariage était décalé. En plus de son boulot à l'Institut Jefferson, Brennan est une romancière de best-sellers qui écrit à propos d'une anthropologue de fiction, nommée Kathy Reichs (ceci est un clin d'oeil à la vraie Kathy Reichs, ayant écrit à propos d'une anthropologue de fiction, nommée Temperance Brennan). Dus à la vente de ses livres, Brenna est une femme assez riche. Son éditeur lui annonça qu'elle n'aurait jamais plus à travailler, mais elle poursuit son travail au Jefferson, car c'est tout ce qui lui reste. Brennan faisait partie de la promo de 94 à Burtonsville, Maryland. (Le Boucher de Burtonsville) Dans un épisode, La Secte Rouge, il est dit qu'elle est entraînée à trois types d'arts martiaux. Dans Le Fossoyeur, il est mentionné que le Dr. Brennan est en train d'apprendre le karaté. La liste des talents divers de Brennan est présentée dans Quel Cirque !, comme il est révélé qu'elle fait du funambulisme en amateur. De plus, les connaissances avancées de Brennan en anthropologie judiciaire et en kinésiologie, souvent comparées à l'apparence un peu simplette à l'égard des suspects de l'inspecteur Columbo, lui ont permis d'acquérir des indices sur la manière d'agir des suspects (Le Poids d'une Promesse, Les Femmes de sa Vie, Reine de Beauté) et ont contribué à ses prouesses d'arts martiaux, et elle conseilla même, une fois, Booth afin de combattre un champion d'Ultimate Fighting dans La Chance du Débutant. Dans L'Aigle de Sang, le passé turbulent de Brennan est révélé. Ses parents ont fui le domicile familial la veille de Noël lorsqu'elle avait 15 ans afin de les protéger, elle et son frère. Son frère Russ, qui avait 19 ans à l'époque, n'a pas pu s'occuper de sa jeune sœur et a pris la fuite également. Elle s'est donc retrouvée orpheline et prise dans le système d'adoption, changeant souvent de foyer d'accueil, période qui l'a beaucoup marquée. Une fois, en famille d'accueil, elle fut enfermée dans un coffre pendant deux jours pour avoir cassé une assiette. Selon Brennan, elle connaissait les conséquences d'avance. Cependant, selon elle, l'eau était brûlante et le savon insaisissable et ainsi, l'assiette fût brisée. Quand Brennan confia cette information sur son passé à Dr. Sweets et Booth, elle devinent alors très émotionnelle. Cela créa une connexion émotionnelle entre les trois personnages en "partageant les cicatrices du passé". D'autre part, les trois personnages continueront à garder le secret et deviendront ainsi plus proches. A cause de cet abandon, Temperance '''a beaucoup de mal à faire confiance aux gens et elle se cache derrière un mur de rationalité afin de ne pas montrer sa sensibilité et ses faiblesses. Sa relation avec Seeley Booth Brennan est à l'origine du partenariat avec Booth, qui aurait préféré qu'elle se cantonne à l'examen des preuves collectées, plutôt qu'à le suivre sur le terrain. Finalement sa présence devient un atout et leur collaboration en ressort grandie. Au fil des saisons, les deux personnages se rapprochent, émotionnellement. Il n'est pas rare de voir Booth prendre Bones dans ses bras à diverses occasions. En fin de saison 5, Booth déclare sa flamme au Dr Brennan, mais elle ne souhaite pas que leur relation prenne ce tournant. Lorsqu'elle se voit offrir une étude anthropologique en Indonésie, elle n'accepte pas d'emblée, bien qu'elle soit très intéressée. Mais voyant que Booth est sur le point de repartir en Afghanistan, elle finit par accepter pour ne pas avoir à travailler avec un autre agent du FBI. A leur retour (Début de la saison 6), Bones accepte facilement la présence d'Hannah, la nouvelle petite amie de Booth, qui est journaliste politique. Cependant, elle finit par avouer ses sentiments à Booth, mais celui-ci lui dit qu'il a évolué et qu'il est maintenant amoureux d'Hannah. Bones, comme toujours, rationalise et leur collaboration professionnelle peut continuer. A la rupture d'Hannah et Booth, Bones reste présente aux côtés de Booth, en tant qu'amie fidèle, ce dont Booth lui est très reconnaissant. Lors de la traque de Jacob Broadsky, Booth souhaite protéger Bones et lui demande de passer la nuit chez lui, sur le canapé. Mais la mort de Vincent a beaucoup secoué Bones qui va chercher du réconfort dans la chambre de Booth. Ils finissent la nuit ensemble. Dans l'épisode suivant on apprend que Bones est enceinte et que Booth est le père de son enfant. Dans la saison 7, on apprend que le couple est sur le point d'avoir une fille, Christine Angela Booth, naissant dans l'épisode 7 de la saison. A la fin de la saison 8, Brennan alla au mariage de la mère de Booth et attrapa le bouquet, menant , dans l'épisode suivant, à la demande en mariage de Booth par Brennan. Il accepte mais il repoussera l'échéance du fait de la menace pesant sur son mariage de la part de Christopher Pelant (Criminel réussissant à masquer ses crimes en accusant d'autre personnes à sa place et en utilisant l'informatique sans que personne ne puisse prouver sa culpabilité) de manière à ce qu'il doit pas épouser Brennan sinon il tuera d'autres personnes et il fera accuser Booth. Celui-ci cachera ce détail à Bones ce qui la rendra très déçue et inquiète. Apparitions |-|Saison 1= |-|Saison 2= |-|Saison 3= |-|Saison 4= |-|Saison 5= |-|Saison 6= |-|Saison 7= |-|Saison 8-9= Personnage Trivia * Brennan speaks at least eight other languages, including (but not limited to); Spanish (The Woman in the Garden), French (Pilot), Latin (A Boy in the Tree), Chinese (The Boneless Bride in the River), German (The Blonde in the Game), Norwegian (Mayhem on a Cross), Japanese (The Girl in the Mask and The Bones on the Blue Line) and Farsi (The Bod in the Pod). She stated in a recent episode that she only took conversational Japanese, not written Japanese. She also stated that she knows how to say skull (however mispronounce it in Norwegian) in almost every language. In The Parts in the Sum of the Whole Brennan tells Booth: "I speak six languages, two of which you have never heard of." * Brennan likes solving puzzles, for example 'The Anatomy Lesson' of Rembrandt (Woman In The Garden). * In The Plain in the Prodigy, Brennan revealed that she lost her virginity when she was 22 years old. * Brennan once made an appearance on The View (The Bodies in the Book). * In A Night at the Bones Museum, Brennan revealed that the 1932 movie The Mummy inspired her to become an anthropologist. * Brennan's nickname in high school was "Morticia" (the mother of the Addams family), referring to her habit of dissecting dead animals out of scientific curiosity. * In A Boy in a Bush, Brennan mentions having been at Waco Ridge after the compound burned down, identifying Branch Davidians who died in the fire. * Brennan was an abused foster child. Her foster parents would lock her in a trunk every time she broke a dish. She was a "clumsy child and the water was so hot." * Brennan is afraid of snakes, though she remarks in The Mastodon in the Room that the phobia only seems to kick in when Booth is around. * Brennan once trained for a shuttle mission, but didn't go on it for some reason (The Maggots in the Meathead). * Brennan's favorite color is between the 520 to 570 nanometer range, which is more commonly known as green. * Brennan is a vegetarian (The Prisoner in the Pipe). * Brennan drives a blue Prius. * Brennan's favorite flower is a daffodil, followed by daisies in second place. Her favorite planet is Jupiter. (The Intern in the Incinerator) * Brennan's original name was Joy Ruth Keenan de:Temperance Brennan See also * Bones and Booth Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Travailleur à l'institut Jefferson